


[Podfic of] Cute Girls (Just Wanna Have Fun)

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bandom Big Bang, F/F, Genderswap, High School, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Brent may have tricked Ryan and Spencer into auditioning a girl guitarist, but there's no question that Brendon is the best they've seen. Soon enough she's their new best buddy, too, hanging out at Spencer's house almost as much as Ryan does. The band is finally coming together, and Spencer's starting to think they might really make it as musicians--if she can stop getting distracted by her hopeless crush on Brendon.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Cute Girls (Just Wanna Have Fun)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cute Girls (Just Wanna Have Fun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214806) by [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling). 



> Beta by [cath](http://podcath.dreamwidth.org/) and art by [aneas](http://aneas.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Recorded for bandombigbang 2012

  


Length: 4:37:48

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Cute%20Girls%20\(Just%20Wanna%20Have%20Fun\)%20mp3.zip) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Cute%20Girls%20\(Just%20Wanna%20Have%20Fun\)%20.m4b)


End file.
